


finally

by arisadraconis



Category: H&D (Korea Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisadraconis/pseuds/arisadraconis
Summary: truth or dare?the answer is of course dare.lee hangyul isn't one to walk away from a challenge!but what if this easy challenge actually bit him back?
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul, Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	finally

**Author's Note:**

> prompt was given (or taken lol) from my dear aya aka ch0imineul!
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy it as much as i did writing it.

* * *

It was a Friday night with no plans or whatsoever and Hangyul was dying of boredom thinking about how to spend the weekend before he had to go back to classes on Monday without a certain someone.

Dohyon was in his room with Dongpyo for a sleepover because they have an assignment due Monday.

Hangyul opened his phone and started sending a message over to the group chat.

_Anyone free? Let’s have a sleepover!_

Hangyul was about to give up deciding that all of his friends are busy for a last minute plan, after a good ten minutes with not a single reply coming out from his phone. He was about to put his phone down, going back to wondering what to do when the first **BING** came, notifying him that someone had finally replied.

_I’m free!_ Seungwoo had replied but he wasn’t finished typing yet.

_But I can’t leave the house because Dongpyo is over at Dohyon’s for an assignment and my parents are out for the weekend so I have to be the one babysitting the house, so how about having the sleepover at my place instead?_ Seungwoo finished his message on the group chat.

Hangyul considered the venue suggestion and as he was about to reply, his other friends also had started sending messages over to the chat.

_I’m in!_ Seungyoun was the first one to agree to the sudden arrangement, followed by Wooseok’s reply, _I’m also in, especially in Seungwoo-hyung’s house lol_ , while there was no reply from Yohan.

All of a sudden, Seungwoo sent another message saying, _Yohannie is already here, he’s just taking a shower so that’s why he’s not answering, if any of you guys are wondering._

The chat was now full of messages asking as to what Yohan was doing in Seungwoo’s house. No one knew except Hangyul that Seungwoo and Yohan were dating, and have been for the last six months. The both of them decided to see how sharp their dense friends were. Hangyul though, being Yohan’s best friend, got the privilege of knowing as soon as they were dating.

Hangyul could imagine Seungwoo just laughing at Seungyoun and Wooseok who didn’t know, and had just sent one sentence over their chat saying that he would explain everything once all of them reached his house.

Hangyul got up from his bed now that he finally had something to do and got ready. He dressed up a little because Seungyoun would also be there. 

Yes, Hangyul had a crush on Seungyoun. Both Seungwoo and Yohan knew about this, too, and have been offering to help the two of them together. However, Hangyul had always said _No, Seungyoun-hyung is just nice to everyone, not just me,_ when told that Seungyoun gave extra special attention to him compared to the others.

From time to time, Seungyoun had invited Hangyul out a few times, but because Hangyul usually would need to pick up his brother Dohyon who was still in primary, so he would decline the older’s invitation. Seungyoun, however, didn’t know that Hangyul had a brother so he would assume that was just Hangyul not interested in him.

Seungyoun would always complain to Seungwoo every single time Hangyul declined his invitation, and Seungwoo would always try to explain why Hangyul said no but because of Seungyon’s childishness,Seungwoo had never gotten the chance to explain. Hence, Seungyoun still didn’t know that Hangyul had a brother to pick up everyday.

Hangyul, on the other hand, had seen how nice Seungyoun was to everyone. What he didn’t realise were the little things that Seungyoun did around only him, like a pat on the head when the younger needed encouragement, or the lowkey protectiveness that Seungyoun has for Hangyul. These were especially done for Hangyul; and only Hangyul. Yohan who noticed these had to just keep on praying that Hangyul would eventually notice just once, but the youngest always failed to do so even when the couple tried to point them out to him.

But Seungwoo and Yohan were planning to get the two of them together tonight. 

The clock was already displaying 6 o’clock in the evening when everyone started arriving to Seungwoo’s house. It was Wooseok who had arrived first, followed by Hangyul and Seungyoun at the same time.

Seungyoun texted Hangyul to find out where the younger was and picked him up halfway to go to Seungwoo’s place together because it was raining. Seungyoun had actually been driving around near where Hangyul lived and hoped that he would answer his message so they could go together. Luckily, Hangyul did answer so his effort wasn’t a waste. Then again for Seungyoun nothing was a waste or regret when it comes to Hangyul. No matter how many failed attempts he had done! 

Seungyoun had been standing just slightly behind Hangyul with an umbrella with his right hand. His left side was soaked from the rain that was getting heavier and harsher as the day turned to night. 

Both Seungwoo and Yohan were just smiling as the two people made their entrance. Hangyul saw it and immediately gave an excuse, ‘I told him I have another umbrella and that we can use both at the same time but he refused saying it’s just a short distance and that it wasn’t raining as hard then.’ Then he started walking towards the inside of the house demanding for some towels so that the both of them could dry themselves and wouldn’t get sick. 

Yohan came back from inside Seungwoo’s bedroom with towels in hand and passed them over. Seungyoun was the first one to grab the towel and the first thing he did was to dry Hangyul. 

Hangyul gasped at this and said, ‘Hyung! I can do it myself! You’re the one that’s soaked more than I am!!’ He tried to get Seungyoun to dry himself instead and when he succeeded, he took the other towel and pushed Seungyoun to sit down and started drying the older’s sides. 

Yohan snickered at this and stepped away from the two, heading instead to the kitchen. 

Once Seungyoun and Hangyul were both reasonably dried, they grabbed the towels and put them into the laundry basket, and walked towards the living room where everyone was sitting comfortably. 

Both of them grabbed the mugs of hot chocolate and the snacks on the table while Wooseok had already started to put a movie on Netflix for all of them to watch.

Once the movie finished, Seungwoo and Yohan were already cuddling with each other on one side of the couch. Wooseok then nudged at both of them, ‘Wake up both of you! It’s too early to sleep! Let’s play a game!’.

The couple who were now awake, exchanged a look with each other and that was when Yohan had said, ‘Let’s play Spin The Bottle and Truth or Dare!’

Yohan excitedly yelled out the usual mechanics for every other game of Spin The Bottle and Truth of Dare and went to get a plastic bottle that was lying around in the lounge room. 

He then started spinning the bottle and the other person who got chosen was Wooseok. 

‘Wooseok-hyung! Truth or dare!’

Wooseok thought about it for awhile and answered, ‘Truth! Bring it on, you puppy!’ While pointing his finger at Yohan.

‘When will you introduce us to Jin Hyuk-hyung? We have heard so much about him from you on how great he is and all but you never make the time to introduce us to him!’ Yohan had asked Wooseok.

Wooseok laughed at Yohan’s question and easily answered, ‘I will, I will, Yohan-ah. Be patient please. As soon as Jinhyuk is free, I will make sure that all of you gets to meet him first thing.'

Wooseok spinned the bottle and it ended up at Hangyul. ‘Hangyulie! Truth or dare!’

Hangyul answered with, ‘I’m not a loser so of course dare!’ As soon as he was asked by Wooseok. 

Wooseok grinned at this. ‘Okay. For the next person who calls you, you will have to put the phone on speaker without telling them that they are on speaker!’

Hangyul grabbed his phone and placed it in front of him. ‘What an easy task!’

Hangyul then spinned the bottle and it landed on Seungwoo who had quickly chosen the truth and started babbling away. 

‘I will choose Truth to save you guys the trouble. Yohannie and I actually got together around six months ago. We didn’t actually hide the relationship but just kept normal as if nothing changed.’

Seungwoo had pulled Yohan closer and gave him a peck on his cheek. Yohan giggled, cuddled closer, and returned the peck by grabbing Seungwoo’s hand and put them together. 

Seungyoun playfully made gagging noises at the cheesiness being shown in front of everyone, from the no-longer-hidden couple. 

Seungwoo then spinned the bottle and it landed in front of Seungyoun, but before he could ask the option all of a sudden Hangyul’s phone started to ring. 

Hangyul looked at his phone and saw that his brother had called him. Naturally, he put the phone on speaker as he remembered his dare and started talking. 

‘Dohyon-ah, what do you want?’ 

‘Hyung! Where are you! You’re not home? I’m hungry!’ Dohyon answered, apparently realizing just now that his big brother wasn’t home. 

‘Go and get your own food Dohyon-ah. I’m at Seungwoo-hyung’s place with all of our friends.’ 

‘Ah, hyung. Are you spending time with **_him_** again? You need to stop using that ‘I’m with all of my friends’ excuse every single time you don’t want to be disturbed from your time with your crush!’

Hangyul’s eyes widened at this but tried to act like everything was fine because Dohyon didn’t actually reveal the name of the person he was talking about. 

‘Dohyon-ah, I’m really with my friends, okay? Okay. And you know what, I will even go and order you some food, okay? Will give you a call when the delivery is about to reach home, okay?’ Hangyul tried to end the call but as he was about to hang up, Dohyon had slipped in, ‘Have fun with Seungyoun-hyung! You need to introduce me to him once you get together! I think he-‘ the phone was now switched off as Hangyul’s ears turned red and he tried to look everywhere that was not Cho Seungyoun’s way. 

Wooseok, Seungwoo and Yohan were now snickering whereas Seungyoun had froze as he tried to process the information he had just heard. The game was long forgotten with the way things escalated.

‘I think it’s time for us to go to bed…’ 

‘The two of you can have the bedroom on this level, Wooseok will use Dongpyo’s room ok…’ Seungwoo’s voice trailed as the three people walked up the stairs. He had grabbed both of Wooseok and Yohan’s hands and took them over to their respective bedrooms for the night, leaving Seungyoun and Hangyul in the living room. 

Hangyul was murmuring towards his phone, ‘Stupid Dohyon. Why did he have to say that out loud…’

‘Hyung-‘

‘Hangyul, do you like me?’ Seungyoun abruptly cut before Hangyul could say anything else. 

Hangyul’s face was red. He was sure he’d turned as red as a tomato, that if people had seen him, they would think he was low on oxygen instead. But at the same time, he was scared now that Seungyoun had known about his feelings; scared that he would get rejected because the other didn’t like him the same way.

‘Hangyul, please answer me,’ Seungyoun begged at Hangyul who was still refusing to meet the older eyes. 

Seungyoun then did something that forced Hangyul's gaze to meet his. He leaned closer and left a peck on Hangyul’s lips. ‘I’m so happy to hear that you like me too…’

Hangyul finally looked at Seungyoun’s eyes when he heard this. _‘Too_ , hyung?’

‘Yes, I like you, too. For so long already, but I thought you liked someone else this entire time.’

‘I like someone else? Why did you think that?’ Hangyul was confused at the declaration coming from Seungyoun since he was expecting a rejection. 

‘Yeah, because you kept on declining my invitation to go out when it was just two of us…’ Seungyoun pouted at the slightly bitter memories. 

‘Ah,’ Hangyul remembered the times he had refused to go and how Seungyoun would always pout and then proceed to say that he had other things he remembered he had to do anyways, before Hangyul could even explain why he was declining the invitation, and that he really wanted to go. 

‘Hyung, let me explain now since you wouldn’t on all of those times you had asked me out.’ Hangyul started as he moved into a more comfortable position on the couch. 

‘Firstly, that was Dohyon, my 11 year old brother. Every Monday, Wednesday and Friday I have to pick him up from school because our parents couldn’t. Do you remember the days you’ve asked me out? They always happened to fall on those days,’ Hangyul explained. 

Seungyoun tried to remember and when he realised, his eyes widened with his mouth forming a big O. 

‘Yep, so that’s why I kept declining. Because I have to pick up my brother, not because I have someone else to be with. To be honest, I’d rather spend more time with you than even with Dohyon,’ Hangyul fidgeted on his seat as he finished explaining.

‘Omg, I didn’t know you could be this cute… Okay then, so let me get this straight.’ Seungyoun pinched a bit of Hangyul’s chubby cheek.

‘You like me and I like you, yes?’ Hangyul nodded. ‘Then would you go out with me?’ Seungyoun came closer towards Hangyul, not letting his eyes leave the man in front of him.

Hangyul nodded again and Seungyoun closed their gap again with a kiss. It was short and sweet, before Seungyoun then pulled Hangyul’s frame to his chest so he could kiss the top of the younger’s head. 

Hours later found Seungwoo who had woken up in the middle of the night to go and grab a glass of water in the kitchen. That was when he saw Seungyoun and Hangyul cuddling with each other on the couch. He smiled at the scene and grabbed his glass of water before returning to his room.

Yohan had awakened because the heat next to him had disappeared. ‘Hyung, where did you go?’ he asked sleepily.

‘Yohannie, go back to sleep, I was just grabbing a glass of water.’ But Seungwoo didn’t return to bed straight away and instead had opened up the door to his wardrobe and grabbed something from it. 

‘Hyung? You’re not going back to sleep?’ Yohan was confused as to why Seungwoo didn’t return to bed now that he had gotten his water.

‘Hm, go to sleep Yohan-ah. I’m just going to put blankets over our newest couple and then I'll be back right after.’ Seungwoo fondly petted Yohan’s bed head and kissed him on his forehead.

‘Oh? They’re finally together now? Now we can definitely plan that triple date, yes? We have been waiting for so long!’ Yohan was whining and excited at the same time to hear the outcome of his best friend’s long pining. He had been wanting Hangyul to shut up whenever he would whine about Seungyoun and now, he will have to listen to how dreamy Seungyoun is. But he wouldn't take it any other way, Hangyul was his best friend after all. 

Seungyoun and Hangyul were both awakened in the morning by their noisy friends who wouldn’t stop teasing them as well as an earful long conversation from Dohyon because Hangyul had forgotten to order his dinner last night.

Everything was chaotic at first but it's good now that they have each other. 

_Yup, definitely have to plan that triple date soon,_ was what Yohan thought when looking at the new lovey dovey couple.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> thank you aya for beta-ing this work! 
> 
> i'm hoping to be able to write more in the near future for you <33
> 
> and please hit me up on twitter with the same username if you want to talk about seungyul!
> 
> all hail seungyul nashun ♡


End file.
